Brian Tuey
Brian Tuey is a sound designer and Audio Director at Treyarch. He composed various tracks for Treyarch's Call of Duty games, and he's known mainly for his work on the Zombies mode. For the map Nacht Der Untoten in Call of Duty: World at War, Brian wrote, with Kevin Sherwood, the tracks "WTF" and "Dusk"; Brian wrote "Areia" and "UHF" for the Call of Duty: Black Ops version. He also arranged the loading screens tracks for the maps Nacht Der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese in Black Ops. For the Dead Ops Arcade mode, Brian wrote the track "Twilight"; he also composed the loading screen track for the map Moon, "Samantha's Lullaby", as well as the track "Samantha's Reveal" which plays at the end of the Cryogenic Slumber Party quest. Brian also wrote the track "Samantha's Journey" for the remastered version featured in Zombies Chronicles In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Brian wrote a track for the campaign mode called "Shadows (Outer Club Solar)", featured in the mission Karma. Brian remixed the main theme for the Zombies mode from Black Ops into the track "Damned 100ae" which is used as the main theme for Black Ops II. He also wrote the loading screen track for the map Nuketown Zombies, called "Samantha's Dream". Brian also wrote the game over track for the map TranZit as well as the main track for the Turned mode, "115 Riddles". He wrote the track "Samantha's Desire" for the map Buried which plays as the ending song when players complete the Mined Games quest on Maxis side. For the map Origins, Brian wrote the track "Aether" and co-wrote "Remember Forever" with for the remastered version featured in Zombies Chronicles. For Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Brian wrote the tracks "I Live (Electronic Version)" and "Safehouse" for the campaign mode and the track "Ignition" which is used as the main theme for the multiplayer mode. For the Zombies mode, Brian and Kevin Sherwood wrote the track "Damned 3" which was used as the main theme. Brian also remixed the track Beauty of Annihilation for the map The Giant. For the map Zetsubou No Shima, he remixed "Samantha's Lullaby" into the track "Samantha's Lullaby (Magic Mix)". In Gorod Krovi, he once again used "Samantha's Lullaby" to write the track "Samantha's Sorrow". For the map Revelations, Brian wrote the track "Underdark" which is used as the underscore for the starting area of the map. In Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, Brian wrote several tracks for the map Ancient Evil; "Delphi" which is used as the underscore for the city area of the map and "Darkside" as the underscore for the underworld part of the map. He also wrote the track "Play of Mystery" which plays during the Greek Tragedy quest. Brian wrote "Damned 4" which was used as the main theme for the Zombies mode with the release of Alpha Omega, replacing "Alistair's Theme". For Alpha Omega, Brian wrote several tracks that played throughout the map; the track "Generation" plays during the lockdown part, "Frequency" is used as an easter egg song while the track "Avogadro" is used during the boss fight against Avogadro. For Tag Der Toten, Brian Tuey wrote the intro and outro tracks that plays during the intro and outro cutscenes respectively. He also wrote the tracks "Reflections" that plays when interacting three time with the door where Ultimis was stuck behind in the map Call of the Dead, "Frozen Dreams", the underscore for when outside on the map, "Call Of The Dead", that plays in several places in the map and "Hellscape" which plays during the Salvation Lies Above quest. He also wrote "Samantha's Peace" as the final theme for the Aether story. Videos DECLASSIFIED Episode 3 – Sound of a Story DECLASSIFIED Episode 4 – Making the Music Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 – Studio Broadcast Operation Apocalypse Z Category:Music Category:Treyarch employees